Don't you dare
by uberspastic
Summary: Edward says he needs to leave her, Bella doesn't agree. An emotional oneshot that presented itself in my head and demanded to be written.


_To enhance the emotionalness of the story, you should play the song "Goodbye my lover" by James Blunt. That song makes me cry. Oh, and I don't own any characters, just my ideas._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early to the sound of something tapping against my window.

I sat up slowly, still exhausted from last night's horrific events. I looked over to my window just in time to see Edward disappear from sight. I blinked away the sleep still left in my eyes and stood to walk over to the note. Evidence that he had actually been there a minute ago.

I carefully opened the note. It read:

_Bella, heaven only knows how sorry I am about last night. I should not have endangered you like that. It was wrong of me. As much as I know it will hurt you, I must leave. I must leave Forks. I cannot bear the fact that I have caused you so much pain. Consider this farewell. Never forget that I love you. You have awakened something in me that I thought had died long ago. Never forget that I love you, and that I am always watching over you._

_With undying love, Edward._

The tears that had silently started running down my face made themselves known as they, one by one, dripped off my face and hit the floor. My face was completely blank, save for the tears. I knew that as soon as I acknowledged the note, it would become real. And I could not deal with that.

Images and memories of Edward and I assaulted my mind all at once. So many that I could not distinguish where one ended and another one started. Though all of the seemed so far away now. The hollow void they left brought me back to reality, and it all became real.

I collapsed, unable to make it to the bed before I started screaming. "No no no!" I screamed until my throat burned; until my lungs ached for more air. "NO!" I screamed as loud as I could, knowing that Edward most likely could hear me…wherever he was. Then I realized something. I had seen him put the note in place. He couldn't have gotten _too_ far. A flicker of hope filled my broken heart. I knew I had to try. I wasn't going to let him get off that easy. Not like this, I was not going to let it end like this.

The fear that I might lose Edward forever must have driven me so hard that I could barely remember how I'd gotten into my truck so fast. I drove dangerously, completely forgetting all traffic laws. What was even more dangerous was that I was driving almost blindly, the tears were still present.

I pulled into the Cullens' driveway just in time to see Edward slowly pulling away in his Volvo.

I launched myself out of my truck and screamed as loud as I could, knowing that running was useless.

"EDWARD!" I screamed so loud that the rest of the Cullens all came out of the house at the same time. The car didn't stop.

I could hear the faint whispering of his family behind me, but I didn't care. I needed to see him. I was not about to give up.

I suddenly had an idea.

I searched frantically for the nearest rock. Bingo. I picked it up and hurled it just as far as my arm could throw. I successfully reached my goal of sending the rock flying threw that back window of his car. Now he can't ignore me.

The car came to a screeching halt. But still, he didn't get out.

I repeated my action with another rock. Only this time, I wound up shattering the entire back windshield.

Slowly, the driver's side door opened. Edward gracefully stepped out and stood at his full height. He turned slowly and looked me square in the eye from twenty yards away. I stood completely unmoving, standing like an idiot with dried tear streams tracked down my face.

We both stood there for God only knows how long, neither of us making a single movement. I breathed, in and out, in a shaky pattern. Before I knew what I was doing, I broke out in a run towards him; not even considering the dangers that lie beneath my feet.

He met me half way. We collided and all of our emotions, passion and fears met full blast. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I circled his waist with trembling ones. I felt him bury his face in my neck and hair, while I hid mine deep within his chest. I started to cry uncontrollably, soaking his shirt. I would have collapsed if he had not been holding me.

"Bella," He whispered.

"Don't you leave me. Don't you dare!" I croaked out between sobs muffled by his body. "Don't you dare, Edward Cullen, don't you dare." I repeated breathlessly. I shakily inhaled his scent, trying to calm myself down.

I heard and felt him inhale and exhale deeply. He let out a defeated sigh. "I won't." He said at last. "I won't leave you." He kissed my hair lovingly and continued to hold me, rocking us back and forth. I continued crying, so scared that I came this close to losing him forever. I would have killed myself.

I didn't know how long we stood there, or if the family had gone back inside, but I didn't care. I only cared that I was with Edward and that he was with me. I still felt on edge, though. I needed to know something.

I jerkily brought my head up and looked deep into his ocher colored eyes. "Promise me." I swallowed hard, still bawling my eyes out. I pleaded like my life depended on it. "Promise me, Edward, you won't leave, ever." By now I was hysterical and I started to collapse. Edward sunk down to the ground with me. I felt childish, my face was blotchy from crying and my breathing was ragged.

He gently grasped my face with both of his hands and forced me to look him square in the eye. "Isabella," my name rolled off his tongue clearer than glass, "I swear to you, I will _never_ leave you." Every word was said with such clarity and determination.

I was satisfied. I knew that he was by my side, and would be forever more. I fell asleep in his arms for it was still early morning. The sun hadn't even risen and the light fog had yet to clear. When I awoke, I was on Edward's couch, with him by my side, holding me close. "I love you." I whispered, and rolled back onto my side and fell asleep again.


End file.
